1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for selecting and presenting content based on a viewing history using content information such as an EPG (Electronic Program Guide).
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques for selecting and presenting content involve analyzing content viewed by a user in the past, selecting content that conforms with the user's preferences from among content to be broadcast in the future, and presenting information about the selected content.
Conventionally, techniques for selecting content that conform with the user's preferences based on the content viewing history and presenting content information about the selected content have been disclosed. For instance, in patent document 1, content information is treated as text information, a keyword is extracted from the content information of one content included in the viewing history, and it is calculated how frequently the extracted keyword appears in the content information of other content in the viewing history. Content for which the appearance frequency of the keyword is relatively high is then selected from among content scheduled to be broadcast, and content information about the selected content is presented.
Patent Document 1: Japanese patent application publication No. H07-135621
Patent Document 2: Japanese patent application No. 2005-515442